


Perfume Roses.

by generalbri



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Phase One (Gorillaz), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalbri/pseuds/generalbri
Summary: She sniffed.The woman smelled of a strong rose perfume. And, the scent was comforting. Nearly as comforting as her warm embrace.···········WOO, A FANFICTION THAT ABSOLUTELY NO ONE ASKED FOR!
Relationships: Paula Cracker/Noodle
Kudos: 1





	Perfume Roses.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Paula came out as lesbian and Noodle is about the same age as her (17/18). k bye enjoy ig

> Noodle's POV <

———————————

What landed me here, in this situation?

Right, that email.

An email I don't regret answering.

Suppose I should explain how I'm in this room with this woman. Right, okay. Hi, I'm Noodle. I'm 17, from Japan, and I play the guitar in a band called Gorillaz. Sound familiar? Probably does. 

Well you see, I got an email about two days ago from someone by the name of Paula Cracker. The former Gorillaz guitarist. She wanted to get in touch with me, just to discuss some things about guitar and the like. (She's in another band now!). I've heard a lot of different stories of why she and 2-D broke up, but I wasn't sure which one was true. So of course, I decided to message her back, and now, I'm here.

In a warm room, having a chat with the woman and smoking. The room belonged to her. A room in a house she shared with her bandmates. 

There were two small black chairs in the room, her bed which had silky crimson red sheets, some posters, and a dresser that contained all of her clothes. The woman took a puff of her cigarette, putting it out on an ashtray that sat on a table between our chairs.

I tapped my thigh nervously. This was...awkward, to say the least. She wasn't saying anything, and neither was I. But I decided to break the ice. "So...about you and dee..."

Paula chuckled, leaning towards me. "Oh, that guy? If you're wondering why we broke up, I found out that I was lesbian. There's been all this speculation that I cheated on him with that smelly bassist, but I didn't! He's far from my type." She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs as I did as well.

"Ah, that makes sense. The guys never talked bad about you despite the rumors, which is why I was so curious about it." I took a cigarette and lit it, taking a few puffs of it before passing it over to Paula. I'm not too big on smoking, but I wanna seem cool to her.

We chatted for a bit before it started to get late. I didn't tell my bandmates that I left, so I of course had to get back home before there was some huge search for me. 

I sighed as I got back to my room, kicking off my shoes and falling face-first onto my bed. 

She was...a lesbian.

And I was certain I liked both men and women. Potentially all genders. I'm not sure though, I'm still questioning my sexuality. 

She was...a pretty woman. That's for sure.

Maybe I should text her again sometime.

——————————

ok sorry this was rushed its 1 am and i just wanted to write the first paragraph for this because i randomly got the idea whilst i was trying to fall asleep.


End file.
